


Dress to impress

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Role Playing, acts of service, boot black, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: Jim dresses up as a pirate to tantalize Silver





	Dress to impress

Jim found Silver working as a short order cook in a little town in the middle of nowhere. He was fairly sure Silver had seen him, but he had slipped out quickly.

A few questions here and there had revealed a little cottage that the old cyborg was renting. Jim was prepared to pick the lock on the door, but the knob turned easily under his hand. It was a little two room place. Most of one room was taken up with a bed big enough for the old spacer. The other room was a combined kitchen and dining room. There was no sign that anyone else lived there. That had been what Jim had been most afraid of. That he would show up to confess all to Silver and find out that he had gone and got himself married. 

Jim desperately wanted to keep snooping, but he didn’t. He was pretty sure Silver would be home soon and he wanted everything to be ready when he did come in. He had no wish to scare the old cyborg. He lit the lights, stared a fire in the fireplace, and left the door open just a hair. He dressed in the outfit he had brought with him and lounged it Silver’s oversized armchair.

When Silver came in a quarter of an hour later, he froze in the doorway, staring at Jim. It been seven years, but Silver didn’t look a day older than when Jim had watched him sail away He wore a cream-colored lace-up shirt under a white apron. He was wearing red pants that were a lightly darker color than the ones he used to wear. The cyborg kept staring. Jim smiled. He knew what Silver was seeing. A young man in his prime, wearing thigh high black boots, very tight white pants, a long flared burgundy coat over a shirt, not dissimilar to Silver’s own, and a scarlet hat with a long white feather poking out of the top.

“Jimbo?” Silver asked. 

“Captain Hawkins,” Jim said, crossing his legs. Damn, but these pants were too tight.

“I thought I was seeing things tonight.” Silver walked over until he was standing over Jim. Jim wanted to jump up and wrap his arms around him, but he stayed still. However, he couldn’t hide the very obvious tightening ant the front of his pants. He had it bad if all it took to get a hard on was to see Silver again.

“I’m here,” Jim said. “And I want something from you.” Silver looked at him. Jim notice a twitching in Silver’s own pants. “I want you to get on your knees, cabin boy.” Silver inhaled sharply. For a moment Jim thought he had pushed it too far.

“Yes, Captain.” Silver said, getting on his knees. Jim tried to keep the smile off his face. As soon as the Cyborg had situated himself Jim shoved the sole of his boot into Silver chest. He expected Silver to unlace and pull it off. He took Jim’s foot in both hands and stared running his fingers over the stitching. “These are good boots, Captain. They’re in great shape.” He pulled out the laces and set them aside but left the boot on Jim’s foot. Silver reached the other one, and Jim pressed it hard into the other man’s chest. He felt Silver shudder as he checked the stitching on this one too. Silver raised his eyes to Jim’s as he undid the laces and set them aside. Jim felt a bubble of excitement bubbling in his chest as Silver put his foot back down. 

“If you’ll pardon me, Captain, I’ll get the boot blackening things.” Jim had no idea what Silver was talking about, but he nodded.

“Be quick about.” He watched Silver get to his feet and hurry into the other room. Had he uninitialed stumbled on Silver’s fetish? 

A moment later Silver returned with a box. He took out a little spray bottle and spritzed each of Jim’s boots. Then he took the left one in his lap. He set the bottle aside and pulled out a tin of boot polish and a small brush. Jim watched in fascination as Silver took his time, applying the polish to one boot and then the other. Every now and then the cyborg’s eyes would glance up. Every time, Jim was waiting for him with a grin and a wink. It was amazing to see the old spacer blush. 

After a while Silver sat back.

“Did I do it right, Captain?” Jim leaned forward and put his hand under Silver’s chin.

“Take them off,” he whispered. Silver yanked Jim’s boots off, one at a time. He never took his eyes off Jim’s. He set them aside with utmost dignity, then sat back, watching Jim, expectantly. Jim stood up. He liked looming over Silver like this. He reached out and pulled the red bandanna from Silver’s head. He dragged his fingernails down the side of Silver’s head until he found the ear. Silver jumped when he touched it, but Jim didn’t let go. Silver moaned as Jim rubbed small circles in the inside of his ear. It felt velvety. Silver was shaking. It took him a moment to realize that the cyborg was just afraid as he was aroused. It wasn’t hard to guess why. After all, this was the only ear he had left.

“It would be easy to rip this,” Jim said. “But I won’t.” Silver moaned. Jim grabbed Silver’s chin with his other hand and forced him to meet his eyes. “I would never do anything to hurt you.” He let go of Silver and walked to the bedroom. He stood at the end of the bed, waiting.

In almost no time Silver was standing in front of him. Jim could feel heat pouring off him like a fire. He smiled and looked Silver in the eyes. 

“Come on, big boy,” Jim said. “Come fuck me.”

There was a blur of motion and suddenly Jim was lying on his back on the bed. Silver was over him and tearing his clothes off. He didn’t bother with laces or buttons. He just tore the fabric, trying to get at Jim’s flesh. Jim wondered where his hat had gone but then Silver’s mouth was on his and there was nothing in the world except the two of them and the bed.

Jim felt Silver fumble for his belt. He expected His pants to come off soon after. But, that mustn’t have been what Silver had in mind. His cybernetic hands captured both of Jim’s hands and pulled them above his head. Jim watched, breathless as Silver used the belt to sucure his hands to the headboard. His inability to move was more exhilarating than he thought possible. Suddenly, Silver teaching him all those different knots didn’t seem so innocent.

“Please Silver,” Jim begged, arching his hips up so his cock brushed against Silver’s belly. The cyborg shook his head.

“Ye don’t get to make demands anymore, pup. I’m in charge now.” His voice was raspy and deep and Jim was sure the sound of it was enough to make him cum. 

Silver slipped his flesh hand under his back. Jim couldn’t understand what he was doing at first, but loved how big Silver’s hand felt. Jim gasped as Silver craws raked down his back. He knew the skin wasn’t broken, but it hurt. It was a hot, tingling, good hurt. He moaned. Silver rumbled above him.

“Like that, pup?”

“Yes,” Jim gasped. He braced himself, expecting Silver to do it again. He didn’t. Silver lifted his cybernetic hand and gently placed it on Jim’s chest. The finger pads were so warm. Jim arched into the touch as Silver’s fingers ran up and down his body. Jim groaned when one of the pads ran over a nipple. And he almost screamed load enough to wake the dead when all the finger pads wrapped around his cock. 

“Please, Silver!”

“Not yet, Jimbo.” Silver pulled back a bit. “Yer going to be a good pup, aren’t ye?” Jim nodded. Silver slipped out of his clothes and knelt over Jim’s chest. Silver’s cock was long and dark and just a few inches from Jim’s face. Jim arched his back, tongue out, trying to lick it. “No, Jim.” Silver said, pushing him back to the bed. “Yer just going to watch. If yer good. I’ll cum in yer mouth. Will ye be good?” Jim nodded. He was going to be so good. “Now, stay still.”

Jim tried but it was hard. He was glad his hands were tied, because all he wanted to do was run his hands over Silver. He made low mulling noises as he watched Silver stroke his cock up and down. It was almost exactly what Jim did to his own cock when he wanted to take his time. Silver never took his eyes off Jim. Jim never took his eyes off Silver.

“Such a good pup,” Silver murmured. His breath caught on the last word. Jim arched his back up, mouth open. “Not yet lad.” Jim closed his mouth. He was sure Silver could see the desperation in his eyes. Silver just smiled.

If it had been Jim this whole thing would have been over long since, but clearly Silver was used to delayed gratification. When he came his back arched and his hand twisted like he was ringing out a rag. Jim arched up, mouth open. He felt the leather belt snap. He kept his hands where they were as Silver spilled into his mouth. It tasted like the sea. Jim swallowed greedily and opened his mouth for more, but that was all.

Silver sat back on his haunches, breathing hard.

“You did so good, Jimbo. So good.” He shuddered. Jim sat up as best he could with Silver still over him. He wrapped both hands around Silver cock and lapped at it. It was already going soft, but it felt wonderful. He tried stroking him back to harness but Silver pulled away.

“Do you know what good pups get?” Silver asked. Jim straightened. “They get to rut.” Silver rolled so he was laying on his back, giving Jim easy access to all of him. Jim desperately wanted to rub himself off on Silver’s belly, but a thought was bouncing around his head. Silver kept calling him pup. Well, why not play along.

Jim straddled Silver’s thigh. He grabbed the cyborg’s love handles for support and started grinding against his thigh. He huffed and puffed, trying not to cum to soon. This was Silver. This was what he had been dreaming about for years. He was rubbing off on Silver. He felt thick fingers run through his hair.

“Good, pup.”

Those words were all it took to tip Jim over the edge. He collapsed against Silver’s belly breathing hard.

“I missed you,” he murmured.

“I missed ye too James Hawkins.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr ilikewhatilikenoshame


End file.
